


Aftermath of rain

by mybelovedtwinflower



Category: Strays (web comic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybelovedtwinflower/pseuds/mybelovedtwinflower





	Aftermath of rain

Young Holland shivered as the last of the rain stopped. He and Feral were hiding under the makeshift tent they'd set up during the force of the storm. They'd been on their way to find the bulldeer guy when the storm had hit hard and fast. A glance at his traveling companion, Feral was looking very much like a wet dog. He'd shifted into a wolf and had his bag tied on his shoulder. He was absolutely covered in damp bandages that needed changed. 

"Let's get those bandages cleaned up, Holland said and made a motion with his hands towards the bag, "There should be some dry bandages in there."

Holland sighed in annoyance as Feral shook like a dog and shifted back into a person. After a little coaxing he handed over the bag. Holland found the roll of gauze and slowly started to unwind Feral's bandages. The wounds under them were still radiating the foul energy but until Holland could get Feral to Jyaku, there wasn't much he could do about it. He just didn't know what to do.

 Feral was fairly docile as Holland took care of the bandages and Holland was glad that the wounds seemed like they were healing even with the build up of negitive energy. He pinned the last of the bandages and they were getting ready to pack up and leave when the sky decided to start up the storm again. 

The two of them stared at the renewed torrent of rain. 

"I guess we'll just wait out the storm here," Holland said. He made himself comfortable. "I bet the storm won't last too much longer."

Feral rolled his eyes. The storm had been pouring on and off all day and there wasn't much end in sight. 

Holland pouted. "Well it can't rain forever!" 

 

Feral shrugged and turned his back to Holland as he lay down, using his left arm as a pillow. 

Holland leaned back against the bag as a pillow himself. "You know, I've been thinking. If you don't know anything about yourself, and I don't know anything, then who's driving the cart?"

Feral tured and looked at Holland with a very confused expression.  Holland laughed so hard his white hair fell over his blue eyes. "Silly me. Just rambling."

All of this resulted at best in only a half amused smile from Feral as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
